Alexandra (Finally) Gets Alan
by Techtron
Summary: Using hypnosis Alexandra gets Alan. The Pussycats also fall under her spell.


I do not own Josie and the Pussycats. They are property of Hannah-Barbera

Alexandra and Alan

For years Alexandra had tried to get Alan from Josie. Tried and failed. Miserably. After her latest failure she said to herself 'I need to try a new tactic. What I'm doing now isn't working. All that ever happens is I end up looking stupid, and Alan goes right back to Josie. There must be something I can do to get him. Something to change his mind. What about hypnosis? Hypnosis alone might not do it, but throw in a little magic… Yes I think that would do it.' She spent as much time as she could over the next few weeks studying hypnosis. She practically devoured the information she got her hands on. She went out and got a blue crystal necklace to use as the hypnotic device.

After trying it on some people, even making her scaredy cat brother a little braver, she decided she was ready to try it on Alan. She went to the door of the apartment he was staying at and knocked. "Who is it?" Alan asked.

"It's me, Alexandra. Can I talk to you for a moment? It's real important."

"All right. Just a moment while I open the door." After he opened the door he asked "What's so important?"

"Can I come in? I don't want to say this in front of everyone."

He sighed. "All right come in." After he closed the door he again asked her what was so important.

"I know you're not going to believe me when I say this, but it's the truth. I'm not going to chase you anymore."

"You're right I don't."  
"Well it's true. Everything I've done has made me look stupid and just drove you straight to Josie. It's taken me a while, but I'm willing to admit defeat. I even bought this expensive crystal necklace as a concessionary gift to Josie." She took it out and held at eye level in front of him. "See how it reflects the light?" She asked as she started spinning it. "That means it's well cut crystal. It reflects the light instead of letting it through." As she was spinning it she used her magic to make it glow. "It's hard to turn away isn't it? You just want to keep watching it. Just keep watching it." When she was sure he was fully entranced she stopped spinning the crystal and put it away.

"Now then Alan your heart and mind tell you that I, Alexandra Cabot am your one true love, your only true love, your one and only true love.

You realize now it's just been pop star infatuation with Josie all these years. You also realize it would never work out because she's already married to her career which would always come first and foremost, leaving you second. That's not fair to you. You want and need a woman who will put you first, a woman who doesn't have a high profile career, a woman who doesn't have such a high profile career, a woman you don't have to share with the public. That woman is me, Alexandra Cabot. Your one true love, your only true love, your one and only true love.

When you awake you're going to tell me everything I just told you, then you're going to smother me with loving kisses, all the while telling me how much you love me, how you've been so wrong about your feelings for Josie, etc., etc. You won't stop kissing me until Josie asks you what you're doing, and even then not right away.

Now when I count to three you will wake up. One. Two. Three. Wake up Alan."

Upon seeing her he said "Alexandra my one true love. My only true love. My one and only true love. I realize now it's just been pop star infatuation with Josie all these years..." He gave her the whole speech, then put his arms around her, started kissing her, and told her what she said to.

A few minutes later Josie came by and knocked on his door. Getting no answer, she knocked again. "Alan are you home?" Putting her ear to the door she thought she heard him talking to someone. She tried the door, and finding it unlocked, decided to enter. Upon entering she was shocked at the sight that greeted her. Alan was kissing Alexandra! "Alan what's going on here?" No answer. "Alan what are you doing?" No answer. "Alan!"

Alan stopped kissing Alexandra to answer her. "Oh hi Josie."  
"Alan what are you doing?"  
"What does it look like I'm doing?"  
"It looks like you're kissing Alexandra!"  
"Then that's what I'm doing."

"Alan what's going on here?"  
"Well Josie I realize now it's just been pop star infatuation with you all these years…" He gave her the speech and ended with ".., and that woman is Alexandra Cabot. My one true love. My only true love. My one and only true love." Then he kissed Alexandra.

"Alan what did she do to you?"  
"She made me see how I really feel about you, but more importantly, how I really feel about her."  
"Alan snap out of it!" Josie said, snapping her fingers in front of him.

"Snap out of what Josie? You don't snap out of love."

Turning to Alexandra she asked "What did you do to him?"  
This was the opening Alexandra had been waiting for. "Alan dearest could you leave us alone for a short while?"

"Sure Alexandra."

"Make sure we're not disturbed. OK?"  
"OK." He kissed her before leaving.

After he left Josie once again asked her "What did you do to him?"

"I just showed him this necklace." She said taking it out of her pocket and holding it at eye level in front of Josie. "See how it reflects the light instead of letting it pass through? See how it glows?"She asked using her magic to make it glow. "You just want to keep watching it. You don't want to turn away. That's it Josie, just keep watching it." When Josie was fully entranced Alexandra put the crystal away. "Now Josie your mind is totally open, totally receptive to what I say. Do you understand?"  
"Yes"  
"Good. Now when you're like this you will address me as 'my Mistress Alexandra'. Is that clear?"  
"Yes my Mistress Alexandra."  
"Good. Now this is what you're going to tell me when you wake up. You were shocked at the sight of Alan kissing me, but that sock is what you needed to face reality. And the reality is you agree with everything Alan said. It has been pop star infatuation all these years; you are married to your career, which is first and foremost, leaving Alan second, which is unfair. You're glad he and I are finally together because subconsciously you've always thought we should be together. Do you understand?"  
"Yes my Mistress Alexandra."

"Good. Also subconsciously you will always think of me as your Mistress whom you serve and obey, but consciously you'll think of me as your very good friend whom you'll do anything, and I do mean_ anything_ for. Is that clear?"

"Yes my Mistress Alexandra."

Alexandra was going to wake Josie up, but decided to have some fun with her while she had her entranced. She turned around, lifted her skirt up, lowered her panties, then pointed to her butt and told Josie "Kiss it Josie."  
"Yes my Mistress Alexandra." Josie leaned over and kissed Alexandra's butt. "Very good Josie." Said Alexandra as she pulled her panties back up and put her skirt down. "Now get down on your hands and knees and lick each of my shoes 10 times each."

"Yes my Mistress Alexandra." Josie then did as she was told then asked "Will there be anything else my Mistress Alexandra?"  
"No that will be all. You may stand up now."

"Thank you my Mistress Alexandra." Josie said as she stood up.

Alexandra would love to have Josie do more, but figured she'd had enough fun. She could always get Josie to do something later. "Now there's one more thing you will do after you wake up. After you get done telling me what I said to, you will end it by opening your arms to hug me and ask me 'Friends?' and after I say 'Friends' you will hug me. Understand?"  
"Yes my Mistress Alexandra."

"Excellent. Now wake up on the count of three. One. Two. Three. Wake up Josie."

After Josie woke up she told Alexandra everything she was told to.

"Friends?" Said Alexandra opening her arms to hug Josie.

"Friends." Said Josie giving Alexandra a hug.

After they hugged Josie told her "I'm glad we got this straightened out Alexandra. I just know you and Alan were meant to be together, and I'm going to make sure you two stay that way. If there's anything I can do for you, anything at all let me know. Ok? After all friends help each other, and I want to help you."

"I'll do that Josie. Thank you."

They walked to the door, then Alexandra opened it to let Josie out. "See you round Alexandra. I'm glad we got everything straightened out. "Bye."  
"Goodbye Josie."

"Well it looks you two got everything straightened out."

"We did. Now let's go have some fun."

"Your wish is my command, my love."

After seeing Alan date Alexandra for a few weeks and Josie wasn't upset about it, but actually happy about it, Valerie decided to ask Josie about it. "Josie what's going on with you and Alan?"

"What do you mean Valerie?"  
"Alan is dating Alexandra and you're happy about it."

"Why wouldn't I be?"  
"Why wouldn't you be? Josie what's got in to you?"  
"Don't you understand Valerie? It's just been pop star infatuation all these years on Alan's part," she then went on to finish the speech Alexandra had told her to say. "But if you really want to know why don't you go talk to Alexandra? I'm working on a song about the two of them."

"You're working on a song about the two of them?"  
"Yes. It's going to be a very nice song when I'm done."

"I'm going to see Alexandra right now." Valerie left Josie to confront Alexandra. She was very angry by the time she found her.

"Alexandra what did you do to Josie and Alan?"

"What do you mean Valerie?"  
"You know what I mean! Alan is dating you, and Josie's happy about it. You must have done something, Now talk! What did you do?!"

By now Alexandra had improved her hypnosis skills. "We'll talk Valerie, but you need to calm down first." She replied in a soothing voice. "Just calm down and relax. Ok? Just calm down and relax. Just relax. Just relax."

Valerie fought to stay awake, but Alexandra's voice was so soothing, she couldn't. Her eye lids fluttered, then stayed shut. When she saw Valerie's eyes stay shut Alexandra took off the crystal necklace and held it up to Valerie's Eye level. "Open your eyes Valerie and give the glowing crystal your full attention. Valerie did as she was told and as she was staring at it Alexandra told her "Now then Valerie your mind is very open, very receptive to what I say. When you are like this you will address me as 'my Mistress Alexandra.' Do you understand?"  
"Yes my Mistress Alexandra."  
"Good." She put the crystal necklace back on then said "Now when you wake up you're going to tell me that you just got done talking to Josie about why she and Alan quit dating, you couldn't wait to tell me that you agreed with everything she said. That's true isn't it Valerie?"  
"Yes my Mistress Alexandra."  
"From now on subconsciously you will think of me as your Mistress whom you serve and obey. Consciously you will think of me as your very good friend whom you will do anything, and I do mean _anything_ for. Understand?"  
"Yes my Mistress Alexandra."'

Alexandra turned around lifted up her skirt, lowered her panties, then pointed to her butt and told Valerie to kiss it.

"Yes my Mistress Alexandra." Valerie leaned over and kissed Alexandra's butt. After she did that Alexandra put her panties back up and her skirt down. "Now get down on your hands and knees and lick both my shoes 10 times each."

"Yes my Mistress Alexandra." Valerie then got down and licked the shoes.

"Good job Valerie. Now stand up. After you wake up and tell me everything you're going to open your arms to give me a hug and say 'Friends?' Then after I say 'Friends' you will hug me and tell me what I said to say about doing anything for me. Now wake up on the count of three. One. Two. Three. Wake up Valerie."

Upon waking up and seeing Alexandra Valerie told her 'Alexandra I just got down talking to Josie about why she quit dating Alan, and when she told me why I couldn't wait to come and tell you that I agree with everything she said. I'm sure Josie's already told you why, so I'm not going to bore you with the reasons. I also want to tell you that if there's anything I can do for you, and I mean _anything_, just let me know. All right?"  
"Thank you Valerie. I'll do that."

"Friends?" Said Alexandra opening her arms to embrace Valerie.

Valerie opened her arms to hug Alexandra. "Friends."

After they hugged Valerie said "Well I'll be going now. Don't forget to let me know if there's anything I can do for you."  
"I won't forget. 'Bye now."  
" 'Bye 'Bye "

After Valerie left her Alexandra thought to herself _Two down, one to go. I think I'll see what Melody's doing._ When she found her, Melody was reading a book. "Hey Melody, What are you up to?"  
"Not much. Josie's working on a song, and she said she didn't have it done enough to start rehearsing on it, so I thought I'd just read a book."  
"I know you're a drummer Melody, so when I found this piece of music with a rather unusual beat to it I thought you might be interested in hearing it." She took out her portable music player, turned it on, then put the headphones on Melody. "Well what do you think?"  
"You're right. This is an unusual beat. A very different rhythm." Melody listened to the music as Alexandra watched the expression on her face. When she saw it go blank, she turned the music off and took off the headphones. She took off the crystal necklace and held up to her. "Open your eyes Meldoy and concentrate fully on the crystal." Melody did as she was told, and after a few moments Alexandra put the necklace back on. She then gave Melody the same speech she gave Josie and Valerie, but didn't make Melody kiss her butt or lick her shoes, since Melody hadn't made fun of her the way the other two Pussycats had. But she did have Melody do one thing for her. "Melody bow before me on your knees and say 'I will be your faithful servant forever my Mistress Alexandra'". Melody did as she was told, then Alexandra told her to stand back up. After making sure Melody would also be her servant/friend, she woke her up.

"Hey Alexandra I think it's real groovy that you and Alan are together now, Now Josie can concentrate fully on her career and not have to worry about you getting Alan. Why should she since you have him now anyway. There's no need to worry about something happening if it's already happened right? Also since your name and Alan's name both start with Al you could say that Al is dating Al. Tee-hee"

"I guess you could Melody."

"Friends?" Said Alexandra. Opening her arms.

"Friends." Said Melody opening her arms to hug Alexandra.

The girls embraced, then after Melody told her if there was anything she could do for Alexandra, _anything_ at all, to let her know. Alexandra said she would, then left.

"_Well things should be a lot different from now on. Alan believes he loves me and the Pussycats are all under my control."_

A few months later Alan proposed to Alexandra. Getting sown on one knee in front of her he asked:

"Alexandra my one true love, my only true love, my one and only true love, will you marry me?"  
"Alan, I have only one thing to say, and I'm going to repeat it so there's no mistaking my answer.

YES! A hundred, thousand, million, billion, trillion, jillion times YES!"

"All right!" he stood up, wrapped his arms around her and gave her a deep long kiss.

Upon hearing the commotion the Pussycats and Alexander came in to the room. "What's going on?"asked Josie.

"We're engaged!" said Alexandra.

"Congratulations you two!" said Josie giving Alexandra a hug, then Alan. Valerie and Melody did the same thing. Alexander shook Alan's hand, congratulating him, then got his nerve up to hug his sister. To his surprise she didn't mind it. "Congratulations Sis, you finally got the man of your dreams."

"Thanks brother. You're going to be getting a brother in law."  
"Yeah and a real good one at that." He turned to Alan. "I hope you know what you're getting in to."  
Alan smiled. "I think I do. I won't mind having you for a brother in law. After all I'm getting the most beautiful, most wonderful woman in the world for my wife."

Alexandra turned to Josie. "Josie, I know we've had our differences in the past, but that was because I was trying to get Alan. But now that I have him, I think we can put our differences aside. I'd like for the Pussycats to sing at the wedding. I hear you've been working on a song anyway."  
"We'd love to Alexandra. I think you'll like the song I wrote."

The weeks flew by and the big day finally arrived. The Pussycats sang the song Josie wrote. As Alexandra listened to it she thought to herself _"it's funny. Before I got Alan I couldn't stand to hear the Pussycats sing. I thought they were terrible. But now that I'm marrying Alan I see they are actually pretty good. That song Josie wrote is wonderful."_

Finally the wedding march started and she came down the aisle. The dress was a strapless sleeveless, very form fitting one. She could feel the stares of the men in the audience as she walked down the aisle. She took her place by Alan. The audience was seated, then the minister began. She was patient on the outside, but impatient on the inside as she waited for the minister to get to the saying of the vows. Finally the time came. "Do you Alexandra Cabot take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold for richer or poor, in sickness and in health, and to be true to him so long as you both shall live?"  
"I do." _Almost there._

"And do you Alan Mayberry take this woman, Alexandra Cabot, to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poor, and to be true to her so long as you both shall live?"  
"I do."

_Say it reverend, so he'll finally be mine._

"Then by the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
"With pleasure." Said Alan as he lifted the veil. He smiled before giving her a long kiss. They finally had to come up for air. After they did, they smiled at each other.

As they were walking back down the aisle Alexandra thought to herself _Yes! I am finally Mrs. Alan Mayberry! My dream has come true!_

At the reception Josie proposed a toast to the newlyweds. "To the new couple. May they always be happy and in love with each other. May they face each adventure together with each other's support."

Everyone raised their glass to that. As they were eating Josie gave Alexandra an envelope. "This is why I told you not to make any honeymoon plans. The girls and I chipped in and bought you two a great honeymoon package to Acapulco. We're sure you two will enjoy it."

"Thank you Josie. That was very thoughtful of you and the girls."

Soon it was time for the garter strap toss. Alan stood up; shot it like a rubber band right at Alexander.

Then it was time for the bouquet toss. Alexandra did her best to make sure Josie caught and she did.

Afterwards she changed out of her wedding dress to leave on the honeymoon. Before she left she took out a collar then she went over to Sebastian and put it on him. "My magic has gotten stronger Sebastian. That collar will make you behave for Josie. You will have to do what she tells you. I'm telling you this because there is **NO WAY** I would take you on my honeymoon! It's going to be just Alan and me." She then picked him up and went over to Josie. "Here he is Josie. I appreciate you agreeing to take care of him while I'm gone."

"Not a problem Alexandra. After all I did say I'd do _anything_ for you and I think this qualifies."

Alexandra whispered into Sebastian's ear "Don't think you can take the collar off. I'm the only one that can. No matter what you try, or how hard you try, it won't come off. Not that you won't try to get it off. I know you will. But your efforts will be futile."

She went to Alan, then they walked under the pelting of birdseed on the way to the limo that would take them to the airport. On the way she sat as close as she could to Alan. "I must be dreaming. Pinch me Alan."

Alan got a mischievous grin on his face as he reached behind her and pinched her on the butt. "Does that feel like a dream?"  
"Ow! No it doesn't. Unless I'm feeling it in my dream."

He laughed then kissed her. They ended up making out on the way to the airport. They were able to board the plane quickly since it was a chartered jet. They arrived at the airport in Acapulco then spotted the driver of the limo that was to take them to their hotel. The hotel wasn't far so they couldn't make out. They arrived, then went inside with their luggage. They told the clerk at the front desk who they were. The clerk checked the reservations, then handed them a key to the room. A bellhop was rang for, and he took the luggage up to their room. After they were shown to their room, Alan tipped the bellhop, then opened the door. Alexandra was about to go in but he stopped her. She gave him a puzzled look and he told her he had something in mind. He took the luggage in, set one suitcase on the floor, and one on the bed. He opened this one, spotted what he wanted, took it out, shut the suitcase, then put it on the floor before going into the bathroom. Then he came out, went to Alexandra, picked her up, carried her into the room, closing the door behind them with his foot, then set her down. He kissed her and told her he had something special for her to put on in the bathroom. She went in to see what it was. While she was changing, he disrobed, then got under the covers to wait for her. She came out wearing the special black negligee with a lightning streak on it.

"Wow!" He said when he saw her. "You look so hot you might set the hotel on fire!"

Snuggling next to him in the bed she whispered "That's a chance we'll have to take, isn't it?"  
The look on his face gave her the answer.

They made hot passionate love, before falling asleep in each other's arms. She woke up later still thinking it was all just a dream. But she saw Alan in bed next to her, saw the ring on his hand, then looked at her hand and saw the ring there. _"It really happened! I really am Mrs. Alan Smith, and we really are on our honeymoon. You were a worthy opponent Josie, but in the end I won."_ She snuggled up close to Alan, then fell asleep with a big smile on her face.


End file.
